


Change doesn't always have to be bad

by darielivalyen



Series: A Tale of Ma'at and Isfet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egypt, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hieroglyphics, Magic, Multi, No Malia Tate, Pagan Gods, Prequel, Singing, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darielivalyen/pseuds/darielivalyen
Summary: This is a prequel to something I'm writing at the moment. The main pairing of the series is Theo Raeken/Reader (gender-neutral pronouns). While Theo isn't part of this first chunk of the overall story, I strongly suggest reading it anyway. It describes the reader's arrival in Beacon Hills and their first moments with Scott and his pack. It also explains certain things that are NOT going to be explained again in the next part.You could say that this prequel focuses mainly on Sterek, but that's mostly because the reader joins Scott and his pack in their search for Derek (Season 4).IMPORTANT (for the whole series): This story takes place AFTER the Deadpool storyline, but before Derek's kidnapping. The bones have been stolen without Derek's accidental help. Kate is still alive, and her story will be wrapped up in the next part. This is what the "canon divergence" tag means.Enjoy!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: A Tale of Ma'at and Isfet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614814
Kudos: 8





	1. In Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter. I'm going to upload one more, and that's gonna be that for the prequel.  
> See the end notes for more information on the Egyptian gods. 
> 
> Also, if you have any questions concerning Ancient Egypt (preferably related to the story), feel free to ask. I study Egyptology so I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability.

When your ninety-one-year-old grandmother Diana told you you’d be moving together to California, your reaction was rather difficult to describe. While you’ve always enjoyed traveling with her, you weren’t sure about moving across the ocean. You felt conflicted because leaving Europe meant going even further away from your beloved Egypt. Yes, beloved Egypt. You’ve been in love with Egypt for as long as you can remember. While you haven’t really been able to spend that much time among the ancient monuments, you learned the hieroglyphics when you were thirteen, and you decided to start worshiping the ancient gods when you turned fourteen. Your grandma never said a word, but that might have been connected to the fact that she was a witch herself. Yes, a witch. When she noticed your interest in Ancient Egypt, she simply smiled and told you that she was proud of you. However, when she realized that you were having a conversation with one of her unusually old cats, she sat down with you and explained the basics of witchcraft. Nothing really surprised you too much, but you were definitely impressed when Diana made all the spoons in your kitchen dance to the soundtrack from the Sound of Music. 

You arrive in Beacon Hills in early June of 2012. Your first impression of the town isn’t great. When Diana told you to expect something quiet and peaceful, you assumed it meant a remote place, far away from real civilization. It didn’t. Beacon Hills looks to you like a perfectly normal town, not that different from your hometown back in Europe. It has dozens of shops and cafes, a few schools, a park and even a place for people with mental problems. Okay. Perhaps that last place isn’t something you’d consider normal for a small town. Either way, you are sitting in the back seat of your grandma’s car, feeling slightly disappointed. 

She must notice your lack of enthusiasm because she turns down the radio and gives you the look. It is a very particular look that is meant to remind you that while you are allowed to not like certain things, you are not allowed to do so without a good reason. 

“What is it, Dariel?” 

Ah, yes. Dariel. That is your name. You used to really dislike it as a child, but it all changed dramatically when you did some research for a school project and learned that your name literally meant that you were loved very dearly. You remember laughing about it with your friends and telling them that whenever they use your name, they tell you that they love you very much. 

“Are you sure this is the right place, Grandma?” you ask, trying to sound neutral. 

“Of course, dear. Now, now. Don’t look so disappointed. We’ve talked about this countless times. I know having to leave your friends back home is hard, but change is a natural part of life. And don’t give me that look. Yes, that one. I’m aware that your precious Egyptians weren’t too fond of change either, but you have to trust me on this one. Have I ever lied to you? I haven’t. And the cards have been telling me to move to California for years now.” 

“That’s not really why I’m sad.” You sigh and move a bit closer to her seat. “It’s just that I thought we’d be living here together, Grandma. We’ve never been separated for too long. You did once accidentally leave me in Egypt when I was twelve, but other than that… you’ve always been there for me. I’m just confused. Why did you suddenly decide to leave me with one of your friends?” 

“You know why, Dariel. Your aunt called me right after we got off the plane. She is miserable, and I’m afraid she doesn’t have much time left. I can’t simply let her die alone. She didn’t want to practice witchcraft, and so, for her, being ninety-four means being at death’s door.” 

You know she is right, and you know you have no real reason to be mad at her, but it still doesn’t make you feel any better. You feel anxious about your new life, and you simply want to know more. You’ve always agreed with H. P. Lovecraft who wrote in one of his essays that the greatest fear is the fear of the unknown. Knowing more means being aware, and being aware means having a chance to be in control of your own actions. 

“Will you come back?” 

Having heard those words, your grandmother stops the car and turns around to look at you. She doesn’t look a day over forty. Her skin is smooth and her blue eyes are as bright as ever. Only her long, white hair gives a clue to her real age. She seems… sad. 

“I would never leave you alone in this world, Dariel,” she says, cupping your cheek. “I promise you I’ll be back as soon as I can. Okay?” 

“Okay.”

That’s the last real conversation you have with your grandmother. When you arrive at the Yukimura house, she magically levitates your baggage to the front door of the house and sends a kiss to her friend Noshiko. After that, she gets back in the car and leaves without even saying goodbye. Noshiko, may the gods smile at her, doesn’t look pleased with Diana’s behavior. She sighs deeply and turns to take a closer look at you. 

“You must be Dariel,” she says with a smile that is both polite and warm. 

She definitely doesn’t look nine hundred years old. But then again… some part of you must have expected her to look young. Perhaps you’ve gotten used to some people not aging naturally thanks to your exposure to Diana and her eternal, as she likes to call it, beauty. 

“It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Yukimura,” you answer, returning her smile with one of your own. 

After that brief and not terribly awkward introduction, Mrs. Yukimura leads you to your room and tells you to take some time to unpack your baggage and get used to your new home. 

***

Later that evening you hear a knock on the door and realize that you’ve been meditating for over an hour. Okay. Perhaps saying that you’ve been meditating is giving you a bit too much credit. You fell asleep listening to a guided meditation you found on YouTube. You sit at the edge of your new bed and blink a few times, trying not to think about whether you look like you’ve been sleeping. Although you suspect that it’s probably only Mrs. Yukimura, you can’t help but feel a bit anxious. 

“Come in,” you say, instinctively touching your Ankh for some extra courage. 

You bought your favorite amulet during your first trip to Egypt. You’re still not sure if it’s made of actual gold, but you feel like the material isn’t really that important. What matters is that it strengthens your connection to the gods, and that it makes you feel safe. By doing so, it often helps you overcome your social anxiety. 

As soon as the door opens, you realize that it’s not Mrs. Yukimura. You see a girl and a boy. They must both be about your age, and they smile awkwardly as they enter the room. 

“Hi,” the girl says. “My name is Kira and this is Scott.” 

The boy waves at you, and you realize that he must be just as nervous as you are. While you’ve never heard about him, you remember Diana telling you about Kira. She’s Noshiko’s daughter. If you remember correctly, she is a kitsune just like her mother. 

“I’m Dariel,” you tell them, getting up from the bed. 

You spend the next thirty seconds looking at each other in awkwardness and terror. You realize that this is getting ridiculous. You’ve never been this bad at talking to people. You’re supposed to make new friends in Beacon Hills. You actually want to make friends. Your grandma mentioned you leaving some of your friends back in Europe, but the truth is you’ve never really had any close friends. You’ve always been a bit of an outcast. Mostly by choice. But can a person really want to be an outcast? 

“I know this feels very weird,” you say, laughing nervously. “Are you busy? I assume that Mrs. Yukimura asked you to say hi to me, but perhaps you have a moment to actually talk? I don’t really know anyone in the US, and I would love to make some new friends before school starts in August.” You hesitate. “Is that selfish?” 

You realize that Scott and Kira are looking at you with amusement in their eyes. Kira is smiling and Scott, bless his heart, is actually walking in your direction with an outstretched hand. It’s a nice hand, warm and not too rough. Your own thoughts make you giggle. It’s quite an awkward thing to do, and it makes you laugh even more. Thankfully, Kira and Scott are laughing as well. After that, things progress smoothly, and, soon, you’re all sitting on the floor by your bed. You wanted them to sit on the bed, but you forgot that you still haven’t unpacked your baggage and that you had been meditating partially buried under your clothes. 

“What’s it like being a kitsune?” you ask. 

Scott and Kira gasp. They literally gasp. 

“You know I’m a Kitsune?” Kira asks, her eyes filled with astonishment. 

“Erm…” you hesitate. “Of course? I mean… I know your mom is almost a thousand years old, and I know that you also have her powers. I’m simply curious what it’s like.” 

“I’m not sure what to tell you. I found out I was a kitsune only recently, and I’m still not entirely sure what it even means. I mean… I know what it’s supposed to mean, but I just don’t know how it’s gonna affect the rest of my life. Is my life gonna be as long as my mother’s? Will my powers grow or change? How will they affect me and Scott? I don’t know any of these things. Mom is… Well, mom is mom. She tells me things at the last possible moment. I think she’s just trying to protect me, but… I don’t know.” You notice Scott’s hand wandering up Kira’s arm as she speaks. “But what about you? Mom never mentioned you before. She told me yesterday that we were going to have a visitor, but, judging by your baggage, I guess you’re gonna stay for more than a few days. Wait! That came out wrong. I didn’t mean to sound bitter about it. I don’t mind you being here!”

You can’t help but laugh. 

“It’s okay. I know what you meant.” You stop for a moment to think about what you should tell them. Maybe you should focus on what you’d like to tell them instead of what you feel like you should? “It’s not really that weird that you’ve never heard about me. But perhaps you’ve heard of my grandmother? Her name is Diana, and she is a witch. We used to live in Europe, but, as you can see, things change. Grandma said it was time to move. She mentioned that her cards kept telling her to do it since the day I was born. I guess she finally decided to…” 

“Hold on…” Scott interrupts you, and you can tell that he is slightly confused. “Your grandma is a witch? Like an actual witch with spells and stuff?” 

Oh, you realize that this is gonna be a lot of fun. 

“Yes,” you tell him. “With spells and stuff. When we arrived, she levitated my baggage out of the car.” 

You notice that Scott’s eyes are shining now. He must be very excited. Wait. Scott’s eyes are literally shining. Why are Scott’s eyes shining?!

“Erm… Scott? Why are your eyes shining…?” 

“My eyes…” You can tell he’s not sure what you mean. “My eyes? Wait.” 

He looks to Kira, who’s own eyes widen in panic. 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she says, laughing nervously. “He’s just excited. Right, Scott?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Scott nods a few times, but, when he realizes you are raising only a single eyebrow, he visibly gives up. “I’m in so much trouble… People aren’t supposed to know. Look, we can tell you the truth, but you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone else. It’s important that people don’t know.” 

You’re really not sure why he’s suddenly being so cautious, but it’s obvious that he needs you to take him seriously for a moment. 

“Okay. I promise. Just… Scott? Remember that I already know about fox spirits and witches. I know that people aren’t supposed to know some things.” 

“But…” Scott hesitates. “It’s not just that. There are other things as well. While we do have some kitsunes, druids, and other things in Beacon Hills, we mostly have… werewolves.” 

Okay, then. You realize that Scott must be a werewolf. While you’ve never encountered any werewolves back in Europe, you’ve heard of their existence. When you were younger, Diana mentioned them in passing, describing them as incredibly physical, pack-oriented creatures. 

“Can you roar?” you ask, surprising even yourself. 

Scott smiles sheepishly. 

“Yeah. But I don’t think I should. It’s very loud.” 

“Okaaay,” you concede. “So… what other things were you talking about? Werewolves have other problems than just the possibility of the general public finding out about the supernatural?”

“There are hunters. They hunt mostly werewolves.”

You should have considered that. If there are werewolves, there have to be werewolf hunters. You hope to all the gods that these hunters aren’t as bad as the witch hunters you’ve encountered in Europe. There were times when you got really close to dying at their hands, which may seem ridiculous since you’re not even a witch. However, according to certain witch hunters, being raised by a witch is just as bad as being one. 

“I’m sorry,” you say quietly. “It must be difficult for you.”

Scott sighs. 

“It used to be bad. Like really, really bad. At the moment, I think we have an understanding with the hunters. As long as we don’t hurt innocent people, they leave us be. They have something like a code. Well, it is an actual code. They hunt those who hunt them.”

“That sounds fair.”

You notice that Kira seems sad. Scott must notice it as well because he soon puts an arm around her shoulders. 

“You’re very cute together,” you tell them with a shy smile. 

You’ve never been in a relationship, and seeing other people happy and in love always makes you feel rather wistful. Diana has been alone since… Well… she’s always been alone. She must have had a husband since you are her grandchild, but you’ve never bothered to ask her about what happened to him. Maybe he died? One thing you know for certain is that Diana definitely considers magic much more interesting than love. 

Your words bring a smile to Kira’s lips. 

“Thanks,” she says. “I know Diana is a witch. Does that mean you’re a witch too?”

You really wish you didn’t have to answer that question.

“Not really. I am…” you hesitate. ”I know how magic works, but I am not a witch myself. I do however have a very deep connection to the gods of Ancient Egypt.” You point to your Ankh. “I know how to make amulets for protection, and I know some ancient prayers by heart. I can also read Egyptian hieroglyphics, but I guess that’s not really magic. I’m no werewolf, and I don’t know the first thing about fighting.” You shrug. “Sorry. Diana says witches, and I think she counts me as one, have no business learning how to use physical weapons.” 

“That’s alright,” Scott says with a warm smile. “We have humans in our pack. My best friend Stiles is human, and our pack wouldn’t exist without him. Everyone is important. We all have things that we’re good at. Not everyone can be a fighter, and not everyone has Stiles’ deduction skills.” 

“You give really good pep talks, you know that?”

He laughs and checks his phone. You use that moment to look out the window and realize that it’s already quite dark. The night hasn’t arrived just yet, but Atum-Ra, the god of the evening sun, is definitely just about to enter the Duat. You know that you need to say a little prayer to help him in his nightly battle with the serpent of chaos, Apophis. You’ve been doing it for a few years now, and you’re not about to stop. 

You’re just about to ask Kira and Scott to excuse you for a moment, when you realize that Scott is reading a text. 

“Everything okay?” you ask cautiously. 

He looks at you and gives you an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry. It’s Stiles. He’s worried about Derek… he’s also a werewolf. We haven’t heard from him in a while now, and Stiles thinks someone might have kidnapped him. He wants me to meet him near Derek’s house. We might have to start looking for him.” 

“But…” you hesitate. “It’s getting late. Shouldn’t Stiles be more cautious? Isn’t he human?” 

“Stiles is… intense.” You can tell that Scott isn’t sure if his next words are going to be fair. “Him and Derek, they have a special connection. They used to really hate each other, but I think it’s different now.”

“Different as in… they’re lovers?”

When you say these words, two things happen at once. Kira literally falls to the ground laughing, and Scott’s face becomes horribly pale. You’re pretty certain he must have a very vivid imagination. 

“N-no, no!” he stutters. “I mean… not yet? God, I don’t know. There may be something there, but I don’t think anything has happened between them. Derek is a few years older than us, and… Look, I regret ever mentioning this to you. Please, don’t say such things near Stiles. He might freak out.” 

“Okaaay. So they’re definitely not lovers. Yet.” Scott groans and you giggle. “Still. Would you mind taking me along if you decide to go look for him? I don’t mean tonight, but… if you ever need help, please do come and fetch me. Otherwise, I’m probably going to spend the next two months locked up in this room.” 

“That would never happen,” Kira says matter-of-factly. “We live in the same house now. I wouldn’t just leave you here with my parents.” 

“You wouldn’t?” You’re quite surprised by her honesty. “Thanks. I’m glad.” 

“Alright,” Scott says a moment later. “I need to run. Literally. I’m gonna have to use my werewolf reflexes to get to Stiles in time.”

After that, Scott and Kira leave your room, and you take a few deep breaths. Your life in Beacon Hills is going to be much different from the one you left in Europe, and you couldn’t be happier for it. Scott and Kira seem like good people to have around, and you realize that you’re looking forward to meeting the rest of their pack. As you get down on your knees to pray to Atum-Ra to help him defeat Apophis, you notice that there’s an unusual flicker of hope in your heart. Something you’ve never noticed before. Perhaps it wasn’t even there? You realize that in a town like this anything could happen and that that anything could mean even love. 

***

You wake up to the sound of honking. Someone decided that it was a brilliant idea to wake up the whole neighborhood at 5 am. While you’d love to simply stay in bed and pretend that you cannot hear a thing, something tells you that it may be important. You get out of bed, and, when you look out the window, you notice an old jeep parked not far from the Yukimura house. You squint your eyes and realize that you can see Scott pointing in your direction from the passenger seat. When he notices you, his face lights up, and he points to his phone. You assume he means for you to check your own phone. You search for it around the room and, when you find it, you realize it’s dead. That’s when you hear someone knocking on your door. 

“Dariel?” It’s definitely Kira’s voice. “Are you awake? We’re going after Derek. Do you still wanna come?” 

You run up and open the door. Your hair must look funny because Kira laughs when she sees you. 

“I’m coming!” you tell her, unable to mask the excitement in your voice. “Just a second.” 

“I think this,” she points to your hair, “might take more than a second. Need any help?” 

“Do you know where we’re going?”

She hesitates. She enters your room and closes the door behind her. Her next words are but a whisper. 

“We’re pretty sure Derek is in Mexico.”


	2. Somewhere in Mexico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. The prequel ends here, and the next post is going to mark the beginning of the main story (Theo&Reader).

When you asked Scott and Kira to let you join them in their search for Derek, you did not expect them to take you to a club in Mexico. You hate clubs almost as much as you hate huge gatherings of people. You don’t really know how to deal with them because of your social anxiety. You considered mentioning that to Scott, but, eventually, decided to keep quiet. After all, you aren’t here to have fun or socialize. Your objective is to find Derek. Okay. Scott and his pack are supposed to search for Derek. Your objective is something… slightly different. 

Right now, you’re standing on a small stage near the DJ booth with a real microphone in your hand, and you’re getting ready to sing. Yes. That’s right. You are going to be singing in a club full of horny people. From where you stand you can see Kira and Liam dancing together near the center of the room and Stiles and Lydia speaking to someone at the bar. Everything seems to be going according to plan. Scott should be somewhere around here as well. 

You take a deep breath. 

You’ve always loved to sing, ever since you were a little kid. Diana keeps telling you that you have a beautiful voice and, if you’re to be honest with yourself, you have to admit that you’ve never really heard anyone criticize your singing. Maybe people simply don’t want to be rude and to hurt your feelings? Or maybe… maybe you’re actually not that bad?

“Hey, kid. You ready?” the DJ asks you, patting you on the back. “Relax and have fun, alright?”

You give him a shaky thumbs up and hear the first notes of Mariah Carey’s Fantasy. It’s, obviously, one of the remixes she re-recorded especially for clubs. You chose that particular song simply because you’re very familiar with it. Diana, one of the greatest Mariah fans you’ve ever encountered, used to listen to it on repeat for days. 

You realize it’s time to do some melismas. You close your eyes and decide to go for the classics. You start with some “oohs” and “oh yeahs”, and then you go for parts of phrases like “on and on, and on”, and “so sweet”. When you open your eyes, you notice that all the people in the club have turned towards you and that they are now dancing as much to your voice as they are to the music. You smile to yourself and start singing the verse. 

_Oh, when you walk by every night,_   
_Talking sweet and looking fine,_   
_I get kinda hectic inside!_   
_Mmm, baby, I’m so into you,_   
_Darling, if you only knew_   
_All the things that flow through my mind!_

The crowd is so mesmerized by the song, they do not notice that your friends have taken out almost all the hunters in the room. You smile, realizing that you’re in control. 

When you get to the bridge and sing the words “I’m in heaven with my boyfriend”, you notice that you wouldn’t mind having a boyfriend in real life. Maybe you’ll meet someone nice, handsome and caring in Beacon Hills? It’s not impossible, right? The thought makes you smile, and you continue singing. 

The rest of the song goes exactly as planned, and the crowd roars when you hit the iconic “it’s just so” high note. 

However, as it soon turns out, nothing can be that perfect. You finish singing and let yourself enjoy the cheering of the people when you suddenly notice that one of the bouncers, presumably a hunter, is holding you by the arm and leading you backstage. You know you don’t really have a choice. You’re no fighter. You nod and decide to follow him, hoping against hope that Scott will come up with an idea of getting you out of this situation. 

***

Not more than a few minutes later, you find yourself locked up in a poorly made prison cell. It seems like things didn’t exactly go according to plan. You notice Scott and Liam lying unconscious on the floor. They are out, but they do not look injured. Kira is sitting next to Scott, her fingers running through his dark hair. She seems conflicted. You’re about to ask her what happened when you notice that Stiles is looking at you with a weird expression on his face. Wait. Did you by any chance space out? Did he ask you something? 

“Sorry,” you mumble. “Could you say that again?”

Stiles’ eyebrows shot up. 

“I haven’t said anything yet.” 

He watches you for a moment and, when you smile awkwardly, he just sighs. He looks tired, and you don’t think it’s in any way connected to him driving you all the way from California to Mexico. He looks mentally tired. You suspect he must be really worried about Derek. 

“Don’t worry,” you tell him with a small smirk. “We’ll find your boyfriend.” 

As you say these words, Stiles squeals in terror. What’s even funnier, someone stirs on the floor, and you turn to be met with Liam’s dumbfounded expression. 

“Ugh,” he groans. “Who’s dating Derek?” 

“Stiles?”

Liam’s face becomes even more confused, and he turns to Kira for clarification. Thankfully, she doesn’t give him one. She’s definitely in on the joke. When you look at Stiles, you notice that his cheeks have turned red, and you can tell he’d do just about anything to escape this conversation. You think about teasing him some more, but decide that maybe you should wait till your relationship gets stronger. After all, you’ve only known each other for a couple of days. 

“Alright.” You sigh and send Stiles an apologetic smile. “Do we have a plan? Shouldn’t we try to escape?”

“We’ve already tried. But we can’t just leave. They took Lydia, and we still don’t know anything about Derek.”

“That’s not true.” The voice that answers you belongs to Scott. He must have regained consciousness when you were joking around. “We know they don’t have Derek. They don’t even know where he is. We can only wait. I don’t think they are going to hurt Lydia. She’s not a werewolf.” 

“But,” you look at him skeptically, “isn’t she a banshee?” 

“It’s not the same,” Stiles explains. “They’re werewolf hunters. I just hope they don’t torture her for information.”

You want to ask more questions, but, before you get the chance to say anything, the heavy doors to the cell open, and you’re swallowed by a group of rough-looking hunters. 

***

“I am never coming back to Mexico,” you tell Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, and Liam when you’re all back inside Stiles’ jeep. “You hear me? Never!” 

They all laugh, but you can tell that they have very similar thoughts. Especially Scott, who got electrocuted multiple times almost to the point of dying. Hunters in America were definitely different from those you used to encounter back in Europe. Witch hunters don’t play games and they hardly ever use torture. Diana told you once that she’s only heard of a single woman, who has been tortured by them. They normally hunt witches and other supernatural creatures in order to kill them. Things like questioning and torture are considered by them a waste of time. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Stiles says after a moment. “At least we know where Derek is.” 

You want to say something not exactly polite to that, but you decide to simply change the topic. 

“Did you like my performance?” you ask. 

“Right!” Kira exclaims. “I completely forgot to congratulate you because of all the fighting. You have an amazing voice, Dariel. I’ve never heard anyone sing like that before. Have you taken any lessons back in Europe? We need to have you sing for us whenever we get a chance!” 

“You actually mean that?”

“Yeah,” Scott agrees, patting you on the back. “I didn’t really get a chance to do much dancing, but your voice… It’s something else. It can be strong and sweet at the same time. ” 

You can feel your cheeks getting hot and you realize you must be blushing. 

“Thanks, guys.” 

“While you do have an interesting voice, I’m more interested in how exactly you managed to control the whole crowd like it was nothing,” Stiles says. “Scott says your grandma is a witch. So… was that some kind of magic? Did you cast a spell on them or something? Are you a witch too?” 

“No, Stiles,” Kira answers for you. “They’re not a witch. Was that the first time you’ve ever seen someone perform live? Controlling the crowd is kind of the whole point.”

Stiles shrugs, and silence coats the jeep for at least a few minutes. 

“So…” Liam starts, obviously curious about something. “Who’s Kate Argent?”

Right. You heard the hunters say the name, but they never really elaborated. 

“I’d like to know too,” Kira adds. 

“Well,” Stiles says, looking at you from behind the wheel. “We were at her funeral, so I’d like to know how she got out of the casket that was buried six feet under ground.”

“She was never in it.” When Scott says these words, you all look at him with raised eyebrows. “She was… she was Allison’s aunt.” 

“Allison’s?” you ask. “Who’s Allison?”

“She was our friend,” Lydia explains, her voice devoid of emotion. “She died protecting us from… evil spirits.” 

You can see Stiles swallow visibly, and you decide that it’s probably best not to ask about any more details. You can always ask Kira about it later. 

“Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek’s family,” Scott says, looking at Stiles. You can tell that Stiles and Derek must have some kind of connection. “Some of them survived, like Cora and Peter.” 

“A very angry Peter,” Lydia interjects. “He’s the one who bit and turned Scott and the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her.” 

“Okay,” Stiles admits, “but we saw her buried.” 

“No. We saw a casket, remember? She wasn’t in it. The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha’s claws, they wanted to make sure that she was really dead. Turns out her body was healing, more and more as she got closer to the fool moon. She was coming back. So they switched out the bodies. If a hunter gets bitten, they have to take their own life before they change. The Calaveras, they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it.” 

“Does that mean she’s a werewolf now?” you ask. 

You can see Scott hesitate for a second. It’s almost like he’d rather not tell you some things. 

“You know, there's a saying that sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are.” 

“That,” now it’s your time to hesitate, “doesn’t sound good.” 

Suddenly, Stiles screams, and the jeep nearly falls over. You close your eyes, praying to the gods for protection, but the crash never comes. You blink a few times and realize your head has somehow ended up in Liam’s lap. Liam is looking at you with clear terror in his eyes, and it makes you wanna laugh. 

“What in the world happened?!” Lydia asks, trying to regain her composure. “Did we hit something?”

“I don’t think so,” Stiles answers, his voice soft and uncertain. “The road was clear. There was nothing there.”

“Are you saying this car is simply prone to accidents?” 

You look from Stiles to Scott, to Lydia, but they all seem equally confused. That’s when your eyes turn towards one of the windows, and you notice that one of the nearby rock formations looks a bit too regular to be natural. You use the fact that you’re sitting by the door and leave the jeep. You can hear Stiles asking what you’re doing, but you feel like you cannot stop walking towards the side of the road. 

You get closer to the rocks. There doesn’t seem to be anything special about them. They look… normal. But then why did you get that weird feeling like you were looking at something that shouldn’t be here? You squat and you’re just about to touch the stone when you realize what makes this place look unusual. Some of the rocks have been polished by humans, and, at some point in the past, they must have been covered in inscriptions. After maybe a minute, you manage to find a small part of the worked surface, on which the signs are still more or less visible. That’s when it hits you. You can read these signs. They may be in poor condition, but you are certain you’re looking at the Egyptian hieroglyphics. You try to focus. You should be able to understand them, right? There’s a name. Yes, definitely a name. And an epithet? 

_Dua Apep, Neb Isfet._ As you read these words, you feel your body shiver, and you realize that you cannot move. You want to call Scott, but your voice isn’t there. You can’t do anything. You take a deep breath. It can’t be that bad. You just read a short sentence. Nothing should have happened to you. Unless… Unless this place is cursed. As soon as your thoughts entertain that idea, your Ankh starts vibrating, and you hear a calm voice in your head. _Breathe, my child._ You’re very familiar with that voice. It belongs to Ra. You do as he says, and with each breath, your body becomes more relaxed. When you take the ninth breath, you gasp as the curse disappears. 

“Dariel?” Stiles calls out from the jeep. “What’s happening?” 

“I’m fine,” you tell him as you pull out your phone and take a picture of the inscription. 

When you get back inside the car, you smile awkwardly and show them the photo. 

“You noticed that from the window?” Lydia asks, eying you suspiciously. 

“This place is cursed,” you explain, swallowing hard. “We need to leave. I don’t want to be here after nightfall. I… I wasn’t able to move for a moment. I wanted to call out to you, but my voice wasn’t there either. Can we go now? Is the jeep okay?” 

“Yeah,” Scott agrees. “We’re going.” 

You get back on the road as the sun is about to disappear behind the horizon. You realize that you don’t feel safe. Sunlight has the power to stop many dark creatures. Without it… the world is a much more dangerous place. You know that your face must look really pale. You haven’t been this scared since your last encounter with witch hunters in Europe over two years ago. But how is it even possible for Egyptian hieroglyphics to appear in the wastelands of Mexico? Egypt and America have no connection. None. 

“Can I see that photo again?” Lydia asks, touching your arm and interrupting your inner monologue. 

“Sure.”

She studies it for a moment, looking at it from different angles. 

“These are Egyptian hieroglyphics?”

“Yeah. I think these particular ones date to sometime around the Middle Kingdom, which means they might have been inscribed here almost four thousand years ago. The question is… Why are they even here? Egyptians didn’t have any connections to the Americas. At least none that we know of.” 

“Maybe it’s not ancient, then? Maybe someone copied it here in our times?”

“I’d like to think so, but,” you hesitate, “the condition of that surface suggests that it must have been worked on at the very least a few hundred years ago.” 

You can see that Lydia is trying really hard to find a logical explanation. 

“But why?” she asks. “Why would anyone inscribe something like this in the middle of nowhere? And what does it even say?”

You sigh. 

“I don’t know why, Lydia. But I can tell you what it says. Dua Apep, Neb Isfet.” 

Lydia rolls her eyes. 

“I’m afraid my knowledge of Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics is a bit rusty.”

“It means ‘Glory to Apophis, Lord of Isfet’. Isfet is something like chaos or sin. Chaos and sin were basically the same to the Egyptians. Order means good, chaos and injustice — evil. And Apophis is…”

“It’s the snake, right?” Kira interjects. “The big snake that swallows the sun every evening?” 

“I wasn’t expecting any of you to know anything about the Egyptian religion,” you tell them, not bothering to hide your smile. “What’s important, is the fact that Apophis isn’t an actual god. He has never been worshiped as one, and his name appears only in curses and in texts describing his nightly battle with Ra. This inscription assumes that he’s a god and that he should be praised. I know it probably doesn’t mean much to you, but… it’s scary. Why would anyone want to worship a being that wants to bring the end of the world?”

“This is all insane,” Liam comments, peaking at your phone. “Are we there, yet?”

“Almost.” Stiles’ voice is weirdly calm. “Almost there.”

“Are you alright?” Scott asks him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You seem tense.” 

“I just… I just hope we’re not too late.”

***

“Wait!” you shout, stopping Scott and Braeden from getting closer to Derek. “Don’t touch him. Nobody touch him! I’ve never done this before, but I have an idea. You’re saying that he has been aged backwards, right? Let me try and call on the Egyptian god of time. Let me ask him. He is much older than any Aztec deity, and I’m sure he could reverse this… well, whatever this is.” 

“Are they serious?” Braeden asks, pointing her weapon at you. 

You look to Scott. He seems conflicted. You can tell that he doesn’t know what to do and that he’d rather not have to make any decisions. But… what’s the worst that could happen? You’re pretty confident in your idea, and you feel like you need to at least try and help. It’s bad enough that you were useless during the fight with Berserkers. Scott, Liam, Kira, Braeden, and even Lydia had to protect you from getting killed. You feel like a liability, and you know that you cannot let Scott and the rest think you totally useless. If they think you’re not strong enough, they will never let you into their inner circle again. They won’t be able to be your friends. They’ll think it too big a risk. 

“Okay,” Stiles says suddenly. He must have realized that nobody was going to make a decision. “Let’s just try it.”

You nod and sit on a block of carved stone. Your thoughts are terribly misty, and you begin to consciously name them, telling each one to be calm. A few moments later, your eyes are closed and your mind is empty. You call out to Thoth. You can just about feel his power and presence, but it seems like he’s not interested in helping. But… you can tell Thoth is not the only god watching you right now. There is someone else, and… Oh, of course. That someone else looks like an enormous cow, and they seem to be dancing to a non-existing song. It’s Hathor. It has to be. She’s always been rather protective of you. Maybe it’s because she is closely connected to Ra? Suddenly, you realize Hathor is sending you her fabulous thoughts. _Hello there, Dariel. Long time, no see. I can tell you have a problem, and I believe I know how to make it all better._ You take a deep breath. _Don’t worry, dear. It’s nothing bad._ When you get used to her presence, the goddess shows you what needs to be done. 

“The gods gave me an answer,” you tell everyone, your voice a bit uncertain. “We can easily reverse that spell, and it should cause no permanent problems.” 

“That’s great,” Stiles says, moving closer to Derek. “But why do you sound so hesitant?”

“Because only you can reverse the spell.”

Stiles looks at you quizzically. 

“Why me?”

“Hathor says you and Derek have a deep connection, and that you can use it to touch his soul. I was trying to contact Thoth, the god of wisdom and time, but Hathor was the only one who answered. She seemed very pleased with this whole situation and asked me to, and I quote, ‘make sure you finally cross that bridge’.”

“What bridge?” You can tell Stiles is getting anxious. “Is it something really bad?”

“No? Erm. I wouldn’t call it bad. Ugh. You need to cup his cheeks and say to him ‘merut-y merut-ek’, and then you have to kiss him. Once. On the lips.”

“What?!” Stiles literally jumps. “Are your gods insane? I’m not doing that!”

“It can be a chaste kiss, right?” Scott asks, walking up to you. You nod. “Come on, Stiles. It’s not like you’ve never thought about it.”

Stiles looks at you both like you’re insane. 

“You’re missing the whole point here! He’s unconscious. I’m not gonna sexually assault him.” 

Suddenly, you gasp, feeling Hathor touch your thoughts once again. 

“Hathor says you can kiss him on the forehead.” 

You’re surprised because that actually works. Stiles sighs, takes you by the arm, and drags you closer to Derek. 

“How did that spell go?” he asks, his voice nervous. 

You smile. 

“Merut-y merut-ek. It means…”

“No!” He nearly shouts at you. “I don’t wanna know. You can tell me after.” 

“Stiles, I think you should know,” Lydia says, moving in your direction. “What if it…”

“Merut-y merut-ek!” Stiles says the words with unusual power and leans in to plant a kiss on Derek’s forehead. You can tell by his expression that he’s very confused and determined at the same time. Even though you don’t know him that well, you can’t help but feel proud. When the kiss ends, he turns to you with questioning eyes. “So? What is she saying? Did it work?” 

Suddenly, the lights go out, and you hear a few of your new friends gasp. You try to take a deep breath. Breathing is important. At least that’s what you like to tell yourself whenever you’re nervous. You hope this darkness is all part of the process. A moment passes, and nothing changes. You consider saying something to keep everyone calm, but before you have time to even figure out the words, you hear crackling in the air, and the lights return. Kira and Scott are together, their eyes shining. Liam and Lydia stand near the exit of the chamber, unsure of what is happening. Braeden looks rather surprised, but she doesn’t say anything. When you look to Stiles, you wonder for a second why he seems so astonished, but then you notice that Derek is holding him in his arms and whispering something in his ear. 

“Does that mean we win?” you ask, trying to brighten the mood. 

You must succeed because everyone laughs at that. Even Stiles and Derek. 

And that is the end of your first adventure with Scott and his pack. You smile at the thought that you’ve already experienced so much, and the school year hasn’t even started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Merut-y merut-ek' means literally 'my love is your love'. 
> 
> Nine breaths (to break the curse) for nine gods of the Great Ennead. 
> 
> Helpful links:  
> 1) Link to MC's Fantasy Remix  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaHFTzU7SMc  
> 2) Depiction of Ra  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e7/Maler_der_Grabkammer_der_Nefertari_001.jpg  
> 3) Some info on the Great Ennead (Pesedjet)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ennead  
> 4) Depiction of Hathor  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/58/BD_Hathor_Mistress_of_the_West.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful links:  
> 1) Example of an Ankh (this one is not an amulet)  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/92/Anch.png  
> 2) Depiction of Ra and Atum (Atum+Ra=Atum-Ra)  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/42/Ra-Horakhty_and_Atum_%28KV11%29.jpg  
> 3) Depiction of Apophis  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a7/Apep_1.jpg


End file.
